1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to athletic footwear, and more specifically to an improved sole for an athletic shoe.
2. Background Art
It is important that footwear be comfortable while providing adequate support during various foot movements associated with a wearer's activity. Athletic footwear typically includes an upper and a sole. The sole is typically comprised of an Ethylene Vinyl Acetate (EVA) midsole and a rubber outsole. The bulk of the weight of athletic footwear is typically in the EVA midsole. It is an increasing objective of athletic footwear design to provide adequate support while reducing the weight of the shoe.